1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyeglasses enabling quick exchange of lenses, particularly to a novel eyeglasses enabling quick exchange of lenses, in which the exchange of lenses can be conducted easily and quickly without using any tool for disassembly so as to increase its overall implementation effect and performance.
2. Brief Description of Prior Arts
Generally, eyeglasses according to its intended use can be divided into myopia lenses for nearsighted eyes, presbyopia lenses for presbyopia, sunglasses for sun shading, and goggle for eyes protection in working. Each type of the above eyeglasses has lenses mounted within a frame and temples pivotally located at both sides of the frame as its basic structure, whatever the application type would be.
For common eyeglasses, the combination of its frame and lenses are substantially conducted as below. Two lens mounting apertures are provided on the frame of eyeglasses for lens mounting. The outer side of each mounting aperture has a threading end with tap hole for fixing by a screw. After the lenses are processed to match with the lens mounting apertures, the lenses are inserted into the mounting apertures and screws are threaded at the threading ends for fixing, so that the lenses can be held firmly within the lens mounting apertures without falling off. In this way, the eyeglasses are accomplished and ready for wearing by users.
The above eyeglasses can achieve expected effect of allowing the lenses to be held in the frame, however, as screws have to be used for fixing the lenses in positions when the lenses are to be mounted into the lens mounting apertures of the frame without falling off, a corresponding screwdriver is needed for threading the screws. If a corresponding screwdriver is unavailable on hand, assembly and disassembly operation cannot be conducted and thus the exchange of lenses is impossible. Thus, there are still rooms for improvement on its overall structure.
In view of the above defects, the inventor of the present invention hereby proposes an eyeglasses enabling quick exchange of lenses according to the research and improvement conducted on the conventional product and based on his abundant experiences in both R&D and manufacturing of associated industries, so as to achieve the purpose of better implementation value.